Kindgom of Fire
by GallopGoldGirl29
Summary: Tesdalia is a girl with the hidden talent to control water. Vyrdaes is the only other who can control an element, fire and with it, power over dragons. He tries to kill Tesaldia but  she has a creature of her own. 1st fanfic please R&R, not about eragon!
1. Palasade Lake

Tesaldia looked at the lake. It shimmered under the bright sun. The waves, slowly washing away the shore. The lake was called Palasade Lake. She stared for a moment longer before turning and walking back into the woods. Tesaldia stared at the cabin as she came closer to it. Her parents were farmers and this left them poor, so their house was not the best. Since they were poor, they did not have any money to spare for things like a horse, or a dragon, like Tesaldia had always wanted. She always dreamed of having her own dragon and soaring above the world and being able to feel free. Tesaldia wondered what it would be like to have the bond between her and the earth released. The feeling of soaring into the air, up into the eternal blue. Suddenly her mother shouted from behind her. Tesaldia spun around and ran back toward the cabin.

At dinner Tesaldia had her mind on something else. She was thinking of the egg. Tesaldia had been in the egg shop in the town square. She had been looking at a dragon egg. It had looked so beautiful in the large woven basket. It was too expensive though, 500 pylas. That was too much to be spending on something that isn't completely necessary, as her parents had defined dragons. Afterward, Tesaldia had gone over to look at the horse eggs. She had been looking when she had caught sight of an egg too beautiful for words. It was a dark blue with gold and silver swirls winding around it, as if binding the egg together. Tesaldia knew that she would never be able to get the egg unless she got a job. She had asked her parents once about getting her own job but they wouldn't let her. They had said she was too young. She had been 11 when she first asked her parents about a job. Now she was 16 and Tesaldia hoped that was old enough for her parent's approval.

The next morning Tesaldia woke with a start. Something had woken her, but what? The sun hadn't risen yet and only visible light was from the pale blue moon outside. Tesaldia got dressed and slowly moved downstairs. She stopped. There was something standing right in front of her! Tesaldia could barely see the outline of the thing. She could hear its heavy breathing. Tesaldia tried to move, or scream, but her body froze, rigid with fear. Tesaldia felt herself getting light headed, and she felt as if she would faint. Finally Tesaldia managed to move. She spun around and ran toward the stairs as quickly as she could. Then the thing leapt in front of her blocking her path. Tesaldia was still unable to scream. She ran toward the door and this time the thing leapt toward her and hit her with the full force of its body. Tesaldia was knocked backward onto the floor. She was gasping for air as she recovered from the blow. Tesaldia rolled out of the way just as the thing leapt for her again. She crawled unable to stand, and she darted for the door. This time she got to it and pushed it open. She barely managed to stand up as she fell out of the house. Tesaldia's heart started pounding faster and faster as she ran toward the woods. Tears ran down her cheeks, making it difficult to see. Tesaldia only slowed down once she got to the lake. She collapsed to the ground and lay in the grass, shaking, unaware that the thing was closing in on her.

A half hour passed before Tesaldia had stopped trembling. She didn't know what the thing was or why it had attacked her, she just knew she felt safe, hidden from the outside world. Tesaldia had always felt safe when she was by the pond no matter what happened. Whatever the thing was that had managed to get into her house was gone, at least she hoped so. Tesaldia stood up and looked into the water. Tesaldia was tall and thin with long blonde hair that looked like golden silk when the light shined on it. Her eyes were a piercing blue almost as bright and beautiful as the water Tesaldia adored so much. She had always been glad to have the lake so close to her home because this meant she could go there as often as she liked.

When Tesaldia managed to get home, her parents were still asleep. It was Saturday and they didn't have anywhere to go. The sun was now barely rising above the hills beyond the farm. Tesaldia stopped, the thing was still inside her house! But now she could see what it was. It was a Starfodae! Starfodae's were as large as bears, but they had the body of wolves. Long spikes ran along their backs and their claws were bright red, filled with poison. They had a snake like tongue and large black bat wings. Their tail was the most lethal part of them though. It was long and powerful with poisonous spikes on the tip. They only attacked humans when they were starving. Tesaldia slowly crept toward the barn. She quickly found her father's gun and put the bullets into it. Tesaldia quickly ran to the back door. She opened the door, aimed and fired. The Starfodae leapt back in surprise. Tesaldia fired again and the sound of the shot woke her parents. The Starfodae looked angry but backed away slightly. Tesaldia looked around, she didn't have any more bullets left! Tesaldia dropped the gun and ran to the woods again, this time with the creature in hot pursuit Tesaldia felt the hot breath on the back of her neck and knew if she didn't get to Palasade Lake, she and her parents would be killed. Starfodae's couldn't swim and this was the only way to save herself from the creature.

Tesaldia saw the lake but suddenly slowed. There was a large growl followed by a loud squeal of pain that came from behind her. She turned around the Starfodae wasn't there anymore. Then she saw its body in a crumpled pile less than ten yards from her. She wondered, what happened? Tesaldia didn't dare do up to the body, she did not want to see the thing that almost killed her. Tesaldia breathed a sigh of relief. Then she turned back toward the lake, and screamed.


	2. The Fire King

Tesaldia felt her jaw drop. A large black dragon stood in front of her. A man sat astride the dragons back. He glared down at her with his stony eyes and Tesaldia backed away. Then the man spoke, "I am Vyrdaes, who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm," Tesaldia paused, "I'm Tesaldia."

Vyrdaes looked at her and then said again, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Tesaldia said sharply.

He glared at her and then said "You should be more careful or you might end up dead."

With that Vyrdaes flew and his dragon flew away. Tesaldia dropped to the ground, her knees would not support her. What did Vyrdaes mean by that, be careful or you may end up dead. The thought of the awful words sent shivers down her spine.

Tesaldia walked through the rows of markets. She stopped when she came to the egg shop. She stared for a moment before walking in. She quickly ran to the horse section and stopped. There it was. The egg she had seen the other day when she had been at the shop. She put her hand out but pulled it back when a young woman came over and slapped it. "Do not touch the eggs unless you're going to buy," the women said sternly.

Tesaldia looked at her as she walked away. When the woman was out of sight Tesaldia let her hands run over the egg's smooth surface. A man came over and said, "You fancy that egg?"

Tesaldia jumped and then nodded. "Are you planning to buy it?"

"I don't have any money," Tesaldia said this with a look of complete dismay, what if he wanted the egg for himself?

The man stood for a moment as if uncertain on what he should do, then he walked away and out of the shop. Tesaldia looked back at the egg. She wished dearly that she could buy the egg, the horse that would hatch from it would probably be as beautiful as the egg. Tesaldia daydreamed for a little while before she turned and left the shop. But as she was leaving something caught her eye. A young boy, about her age, was staring at her. He glanced away when he noticed she was looking. Tesaldia just shrugged it off and walked out into the town streets.

The sun had been shining when she had gone into the shop but now it was dark out. Tesaldia looked up and saw that it was not a cloud that blocked the sun, but a dragon! The dragon soared over everything so gracefully. His powerful wings pounding against the sky. Tesaldia looked for a moment trying to figure out if the dragon was wild, or if it belonged to Vyrdaes. Vyrdaes had been the king of the land for as long as Tesaldia could remember. The only reason he was king was because he could control fire and the ones born of fire, dragons. Tesaldia had been told by her parents that the world had once been filled with people who could control the elements but all of them eventually died, killed by Vyrdaes so he could rule the land. Vyrdaes was not often seen in the town where Tesaldia lived, Falisey. Even though no one ever saw him everyone knew about him, and everyone called him the Fire King.

Tesaldia kept walking down the road. She was thinking about the dragon. It was the same dragon that Vyrdaes had been riding. Why was Vyrdaes in Falisey? He had only come here one other time when he had wanted a dragon egg that someone had. Tesaldia stopped, what if he was following her? She started walking again, that thought was ridiculous there was no reason that he would follow her. Yet he had been there in time to save her from the Starfodae. Why, Tesaldia asked herself.

Tesaldia was about a mile from her house when Vyrdaes and his dragon swooped down and landed on the road. Tesaldia tried to walk around them but the dragon hit her backwards with a mighty claw. Tesaldia got up. "What did you do that for," Tesaldia asked as she gasped for air.

"You, are a problem."

Tesaldia stared at him, was he joking? He didn't even know her and he said she was a problem! "I don't know why you're here Vyrdaes but you can't do this, now let me pass!"

"My, aren't we demanding, well I won't let you pass until you tell me where it is."

"Where, what is? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your creature, it's somewhere and I intend to find it and destroy it, and if you get in the way, well."

Tesaldia gasped, he wouldn't dare kill her! Vyrdaes and his dragon flew upward and out of sight. Tesaldia screamed in frustration. She hated Vyrdaes. What did he mean by her creature? She didn't know. Tesaldia kept running and didn't stop until she got to the lake. She stared into it. A flash behind her made her jump. A deer stood behind her. Tesaldia took a step forward and it leapt into the woods.

Tesaldia had gone back home and was now in her room. Her parents were bankrupt! They had told her when she got back that the crops hadn't grown in and now they had no money. To make matters worst her father was very ill and wouldn't be able to work, and her mother, she would have to stay home and look after things. It was up to Tesaldia to go out and find work. She had hoped to get a job, but only so she could earn extra money but now all of her money would go toward the cabin, food, and clothing. Her dreams had been shattered.

Tesaldia was walking through the town square. She had come here as soon as she could so she would be able to look for a job. She had gone to three places already but they had turned her down. Tesaldia had found it strange that they would say no so hastily. Tesaldia was about to go into the bakery to see if she could have a job delivering the baked goods, when she heard Vyrdaes inside. "A young girl is looking for a job, her name is Tesaldia, if she comes in here turn her down. I want her to work in only one place and if you hire her, you will pay the price with your life."

Tesaldia quickly dropped to the ground. She heard Vyrdaes footsteps as he came toward the door and she quickly hid behind the side of the bakery. Tesaldia held her breath as Vyrdaes passed. How would she be able to get a job now? Tesaldia was so angry, her father was in bed dying and he was going around telling people they couldn't give her a job. Tesaldia slowly got up and walked out from behind the building. Tesaldia jumped when she saw Vyrdaes standing there. She tried to duck away into a store, but he saw her. "Tesaldia, come here."

How did Vyrdaes see her? She walked out of the store and over to him. He spoke words that made Tesaldia cringe. "I know that you are looking for a job, so I thought that you could come work for me, as a servant."


	3. The Hidden Talent

Tesaldia looked around the large castle. She hated it here. She had to cater to Vyrdaes every wish. Tesaldia walked into the hallway and nearly ran into a boy who was walking down the hall, obviously a servant also. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Tesaldia said hastily.

Then as she looked at him she realized something about the boy. He was the boy that had been looking at her in the egg shop! "So you must be Tesaldia," the boy said in a tone of great scorn.

Tesaldia nodded. "I heard Vyrdaes talking about you, he said there was a chance that you had some kind of power, that's why I stared at you in the egg shop."

Tesaldia looked shocked. "Me, have a power, believe me if I had any kind of magical power then I would be the first to know about it."

The boy just stared at her and then walked away. Tesaldia continued to walk down the hallway until she got to the kitchen. The boy had gone in there too. "Wow, long time no see," he joked.

Tesaldia made no remark. "By the way I'm Shai."

Tesaldia just smiled and then went over to the water basin. She pushed the old pump's handle up and down until the water came out. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Her master had requested that she clean the floor in the ballroom. Tesaldia turned around and tripped over a pot that had been lying on the floor. The bucket flew through the air and the water poured out of it. Tesaldia screamed no and reached her hand toward the water as if to catch it. Then as if listening to her, the water stopped in mid air. Shai looked and then walked over to Tesaldia. "That's neat, how did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just did it I guess."

"This must be the power that Vyrdaes was talking about."

"It must be."

Tesaldia heard the sound of someone walking down the hall, she quickly grabbed the bucket and put it under the water. She stared for a moment, how would she make the water fall again? Tesaldia said go, and waved her hand over the water. Nothing happened. She waved her hand over the water frantically shouting out different words. Nothing worked. The door creaked open and Tesaldia put the bucket over the ball of floating water. She grabbed a cloth and covered the top of the bucket as she flipped it right side up. Tesaldia didn't look at Vyrdaes. She was too nervous. What if he saw that she could control water? He would kill her for sure. "Tesaldia," Vyrdaes bellowed, "hurry up and go to the ballroom, I want that floor spotless for tomorrow night."

Tesaldia held her tongue, she was about to tell him to wash the floor himself but didn't, as she thought of her father sick in bed and needing money. The pay for a servant was actually quite good at fifty pylas a week. In a month she would have two-hundred pylas but almost all of that would go toward food, the cabin, and clothing. There would only forty pylas that would be left over at the end of the month. At that rate the egg Tesaldia wanted would be sold before she had enough money to buy it. Tesaldia waited for Vyrdaes to leave before she tried to get the water back into the bucket. Tesaldia looked at the ball of water. I have no idea what's going to make this water drop again. Tesaldia pushed her hand through the ball of water and this made it drop to the floor. Tesaldia stared down and groaned. "Great, another thing for me to clean up."

Shai kindly offered to clean up the mess and Tesaldia took him up on it as she went off to clean the ballroom. The ballroom was very large and took ages to clean, as Tesaldia had to constantly lift and move things to get the floor beneath and then she had to make sure not to put the item back until she had let the floor dry. It took her three hours before she had finished and was dismissed by Vyrdaes.

Tesaldia walked out of the castle and down the road. It was dark out but there were lanterns that lined the road. Vyrdaes three dragons circled above the castle watching everything that went on. Then one of the dragons swooped down. He dived down, and looked as if he would crash right into Tesaldia. She ducked but the dragon swooped over her and headed for the woods. Tesaldia looked up and saw that the other two dragons had stayed at the castle. Tesaldia kept walking.

She got to her cabin when she heard an animal scream. It sounded, like a horse! Tesaldia ran toward the scream. She ran faster and faster hoping it wouldn't be too late to save the creature. Tesaldia was getting slowed down by the trees that grabbed at her clothing and pulled her back. Tesaldia could see the wing of a bright red dragon in the clearing of the lake. So that's where Vyrdaes dragon had gone to. Tesaldia ran fast and finally burst out into the clearing. A horse was fighting for its life as the dragon attacked it with the lethal fangs. Tesaldia ran forward she grabbed a large branch and ran up to the dragon. It turned and looked at her as she swung the branch and hit the dragon across the face. The branch barely did anything. Tesaldia looked at the helpless horse. Finally Tesaldia thought of something. She ran to the lake and screamed go into the water and moved her hands sharply toward the dragon. The water sprang out of the lake and hit the dragon. The dragon was shocked. Being a creature of fire he was weakened by the water and retreated immediately.

A few minutes passed before Tesaldia found the horse again. It was laying on the ground. It was a shiny white horse with a silvery mane and tail. It looked at her. Tesaldia ran over to it. Bright red blood dripped over the white coat. Tesaldia laid her hand on the horse's side and tears ran down her cheeks. Then the horse slowly closed her eyes, and took her final breath.


	4. The Egg

Tesaldia sat by the horse for a long time before she got up. She had stopped crying, and now she had a throbbing headache. Tesaldia took a deep breath and then walked back toward the lake. She did not look back. It was too awful. Tesaldia was angry at Vyrdaes. How could he let such a beautiful creature be destroyed? Tesaldia walked past the lake then stopped. In the brush a large stone was protruding. Tesaldia went over to the brush and pulled on the stone. It slid out easily. Tesaldia looked at the stone. It was a muddy brown color but it had a strange shine to it. Tesaldia tapped on it. The stone was hollow. Then Tesaldia realized, in her hands she held an egg! Tesaldia looked at the egg. This egg must have belonged to the mare that the dragon had killed, Tesaldia thought. She would have to take care of it now that its mother was dead. With that thought Tesaldia got up and slowly walked back home.

Tesaldia had found a large bag for the egg. She wrapped the egg in a towel before placing it inside the bag. Tesaldia didn't want anyone else to know that she had an egg, especially not Vyrdaes. If he found out she had an egg, he would take it from her she was sure. Tesaldia stared at the bag before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Tesaldia woke to the sun shining in her eyes. Tesaldia jumped, as she looked at the sun dial outside her window. It was already eight o' clock, she had to get to castle in half an hour and if she was late Vyrdaes would punish her. Tesaldia jumped out of her bed and got dressed in a hurry. She grabbed the bag, slung it over her back and ran down the stairs and out the door.

Tesaldia barely managed to get to the castle in time. She had run the entire way and was now too exhausted to do anything else. Tesaldia went inside the castle and down the long hallways. She saw Shai washing the windows. He smiled and waved to her and she returned the gesture. Tesaldia looked around. Shai was the only other person in sight. Tesaldia then set the bag down and took out the egg she had found. Tesaldia called Shai over, and he came to look at the egg. "It's not the best looking egg is it, do you know what's inside it?"

"I think so," Tesaldia whispered, "I think it's a horse egg, Vyrdaes dragon killed its mother, I saw the horse and dragon fighting but by the time I got there it was too late."

"You'll have to look after it then, don't worry though, I'll help, I've raised eggs before."

"Really, what did you raise, dragons or horses?"

"Neither, I raised Hyrofers."

"What's a Hyrofer?"

"It's kind of like a giant peacock except its entire body is blue and it has a design on its feathers."

"I've never seen a Hyrofer before," Tesaldia said a little shocked.

Tesaldia had studied animals at her school until she had dropped out and she thought she knew of all the creatures that lived in Falisey. Tesaldia heard the sound of footsteps and quickly slipped the egg back into the bag. A man came down the hallway and looked at Tesaldia, "Vyrdaes wishes to see you in his chambers."

"But," Tesaldia was about to protest when she was met with a slap across the face.

"Stupid servant, how dare you speak to a superior."

Tesaldia's rage burned inside her. How dare he hit her. Tesaldia spun around her eyes bright and her hair standing on end. Tesaldia gritted her teeth and was about to use the water in the bucket that Shai had been using to wash the windows, to hit the stupid man when she realized he would immediately tell Vyrdaes about her power. Tesaldia laid her hands back to her sides and followed the man down the hall.

When they had gotten to the chamber of Vyrdaes Tesaldia was still furious that the idiot right-hand man of Vyrdaes had slapped her. She wanted to use her power to drown him, but Tesaldia knew she wasn't strong enough to do that. Tesaldia stopped thinking about the man and stood up straight. Vyrdaes looked at her. "You will do something for me," Vyrdaes sneered, "I know that you stopped my dragon last night."

Tesaldia looked up but hid the shocked expression, how could Vyrdaes know such things? Vyrdaes continued, "That horse that my dragon," he paused then found a word he obviously thought suit, "disposed of, had an egg, I wanted that egg and you prevented my dragon from retrieving it for me."

Tesaldia stared at Vyrdaes with a look of pure hatred. "That was your own fault, you killed an innocent horse with that damned dragon of yours and I know someday you will pay for what you have done you," before Tesaldia finished the man that had retrieved her came up and slapped her again.

"How dare you speak like that to the king," the man roared.

Tesaldia equally angry screamed back, "He's only king because he can control fire, but once there is someone else that can control an element he will be nothing!"

For a long time the room was quiet and the man and Vyrdaes stared at Tesaldia in horror. Finally Vyrdaes spoke, "Like I was saying before, since you prevented my dragon from retrieving that egg, you must get it for me."

Tesaldia said nothing she just stood. "What if I refuse your request?"

"Then," Vyrdaes growled, "You will be thrown in the dungeon."

Tesaldia cringed, if her parents found out that she had gone against the king's bidding and had gotten herself thrown in jail, they'd kill her. Tesaldia held her breath as if that would help the situation. Tesaldia thought for a long moment before speaking. "I will look for the egg."

Tesaldia was sent to the lake. Tesaldia just sat by the side of the lake and sobbed. How could things turn out like this? Tesaldia wiped her eyes. She stood up and started to walk back toward the castle.

Tesaldia stood in Vyrdaes chamber, he glared at her. Tesaldia had been clever enough to leave her bag with Shai. Otherwise, Vyrdaes might look and find the egg. "Now," he snarled at her, "Where is my egg?"

His egg. Vyrdaes had called it his egg? Tesaldia almost laughed out loud but she quickly collected herself. "I did not find an egg by the lake, milord," Tesaldia said this as she bowed deeply.

Vyrdaes laughed. Tesaldia looked up, shocked. Was he laughing at her? Then he pointed his finger out the door and said. "Take her to the dungeon, now."


	5. Stolen Freedom

Tesaldia looked through the bars of the prison cell. Vyrdaes had taken away her freedom because he wanted a stupid egg. Tesaldia stared at the ceiling thinking. "Why did I have to end up here," she sobbed.

Tesaldia had spent her life in Falisey, the smallest town in the Kingdom of Pervadora. Her parents had bought the cabin and become farmers, but it hadn't worked out as well as they had hoped. Tesaldia had gone to school until she was fourteen then she had to drop out to help her parents with the farm.

Footsteps interrupted Tesaldia's thoughts. She looked up and saw the guard walk by and stare at her with a terrible grin.

Tesaldia just lay her head back against the wall to think some more. She had wanted to become a biologist when she got older, that's why she had studied animals in school. She had never had any friends, never needed any. She wasn't shy. She just never liked the way everyone else acted.

Tesaldia had always had a spirit like the waves. Pounding hard against the shore, always fighting. She was like that. Her parents however were very quiet and easy going. They had plenty of friends because they were very patient and understanding.

Tesaldia also noticed she didn't look like her parents. They both had brown hair and brown eyes. They were also both generally short, unlike Tesaldia who had always looked down at all the other kids in her school.

Tesaldia looked up. She saw Vyrdaes talking to the prison guard. Vyrdaes had been one of many people who could control the elements. Vyrdaes wasn't satisfied though and he killed all other people that could control an element because he wanted to be king of Pervadora. Ever since then he had been king and he had also learned how to control dragons and make them do whatever he wanted.

Shai, he was Tesaldia's only friend and he had confided to her whenever they were working together. Shai had grown up in an orphanage and when he was thirteen he had been sent here to work for Vyrdaes. Shai was a bit like Tesaldia only more quiet and to himself. He also didn't dare talk back to Vyrdaes like Tesaldia. He had hoped to become a trainer of animals in Falisey, but he knew that wouldn't happen unless he could stop working for Vyrdaes.

Suddenly Tesaldia heard a whisper. She looked up. Shai stood by the door with her bag. "Shai, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you out, Tesaldia."

"That's crazy if you break me out then we'll both be caught and hung."

"He wouldn't hang you because he wants your power, remember."

"Maybe, but he'd kill you."

"No, he wouldn't, he needs me, I do everything for him, he can't figure things out if I'm not around to point things out."

Tesaldia thought about this and stood up. "How are you going to get the door to open?"

"I don't know that yet."

"Wow Shai, that's a great plan," Tesaldia said in a tone of utter sarcasm.

He glared at her and then pushed her bag through the bars of the cell door. "Here, take this. I'll be right back."

Tesaldia took the bag and sat back down. Where was Shai going? Tesaldia waited for about five minutes before Shai came running back with a screw driver. She looked at it. "What, are you doing?"

"I'll loosen the screws, and then take the door off."

"What if the guard sees you," Tesaldia pointed out.

"Who cares, he trusts me, and I'll just say I'm fixing the door."

Tesaldia sighed, she hoped Shai knew what he was doing. She sat down on the floor and waited while Shai worked. Tesaldia took out her egg and rubbed her hand across its smooth surface. It was hers by right, and she would never give it to Vyrdaes.

Tesaldia jumped as she heard the clang of Shai setting the door down on the hard cobblestone floor. He looked at her and then smiled. "I told you it would work," he grinned.

Tesaldia rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she got up, put the egg back into the bag and quickly followed Shai out of the cell. Shai propped the door back up into place and hoped no one would notice until it was too late.

The two crept through the castle and down the halls. Tesaldia stopped and hid behind the wall as a guard came walking toward her. Tesaldia held her breath and started to sweat but the guard walked past her.

It took forever before the two were outside of the castle. Tesaldia breathed a sigh of relief as she and Shai started walking down the road.

Tesaldia took Shai to the lake and sat down on the shore. She watched the water ripple and sway. It looked like it was dancing. "It's pretty," Shai said.

Tesaldia just nodded. She never wanted to leave this place. Tesaldia took out the egg and set it down in the grass next to her. It was a very large oblong shape, and it seemed there was not one flaw in it.

Tesaldia laid back on the grass and thought of what the horse would look like. Would it be white, like its mother? Tesaldia hoped not, she had never really liked white horses.

Tesaldia looked over at Shai, he was staring at her. She stared back and he quickly looked away. Tesaldia didn't say anything to Shai but she wondered.

Tesaldia and Shai stayed at the lake for a long time before Tesaldia asked the leading question. "Where will we go now that we're criminals?"

"We'll go to Balar, also known as the Town of Crime."

"Where's that?"

"I know the way, and besides, I have a map."

Tesaldia looked at the sun, which was now sinking below the horizon ready to let the night take over the sky.

Tesaldia nodded her approval and they both started to walk through the woods, into an unknown world.


	6. A New Life

Tesaldia walked slowly behind Shai. Her legs ached and her head throbbed. They had been walking since yesterday. Tesaldia slowed even more, wishing she could rest. Finally Shai stopped. "We'll rest here for a while."

Tesaldia collapsed to the ground and lay there, not moving. "Are you all right?"

Tesaldia just waved Shai off as she lay on the ground. Tesaldia eventually sat up and took the bag off of her shoulder, and set it on the ground. "When do you think the egg will hatch," she asked Shai.

"It's hard to know exactly. There is one way to tell though."

"How?"

Tesaldia was now getting excited. She couldn't wait for it to hatch. "If you put your hand on the egg shell," he placed his hand on the egg, "The egg will get warmer and the pulse inside the egg shell will become more powerful the closer it gets to hatching."

Tesaldia put her hand on the egg, her hand became hot and she could clearly feel a pulse. She looked at Shai, her eyes flashing. "When do you think it will hatch?"

"I'd say in three days at the most."

Tesaldia tensed up and her face was stuck in a large grin. She would finally have a horse of her own.

That night Tesaldia thought of what the horse would look like. Would the color of its egg have anything to do with the color of the horse? Tesaldia thought about this as she slowly fell asleep.

Tesaldia was the first to wake the next morning. She sat up and looked around. She stretched and then got up. Tesaldia was about to lift the bag onto her shoulder when she stopped. Did the egg just move?

Tesaldia was excited and she quickly took out the egg. Tesaldia laid it onto the ground and stared at it. The egg shook again. Tesaldia crawled over and woke Shai up. "What is it," he moaned.

"The egg, it's hatching. Wake up!"

Tesaldia turned around a large crack ran down one side of the egg. Tesaldia sat and watched the egg. The egg shook and cracked and suddenly there was a small squeak. Then a small hoof broke through the side of the shell and all at once the egg fell apart. Tesaldia couldn't believe her eyes. It was an extraordinary foal.

It was about the size of a dog. Its coat was a dark blue roan. It's main and tail were pure white. The foal didn't have any white markings, but it did have gold and silver stripes on its legs. The stripes seemed to drain out of the knee as they swirled around the leg down to the hoof. Tesaldia breathed a sigh of relief. Then the foal took off. Tesaldia shouted after it, but the foal wouldn't stop. Tesaldia ran after the foal, her heart pounding.

The foal kept running and then abruptly stopped when it came to a lake. Tesaldia watched the foal as it dove into the water. Tesaldia ran to the lake side and looked for the foal. Then its head popped above the surface and the foal swam back to shore. Tesaldia's jaw dropped as the foal stepped out of the water.

Water continuously ran from the foal's shoulder over it's back and down its legs. The water churned and spiraled, going in different directions as the foal moved. Shai came running up and looked at the foal. "It's a water horse."

Tesaldia looked at Shai, "It's a what?"

"A water horse?"

Tesaldia stared at Shai. He nodded. "Yeah, a water horse, they can control water, just like you can."

Tesaldia thought about this. Maybe it had been fate that the horse had died and Tesaldia had gotten the egg. Tesaldia picked up her bag and put the egg shell into it. She also took off one of the straps from her bag and she tied it around the foal's neck. Shai started walking and Tesaldia followed close behind him.

Shai and Tesaldia walked for hours before Shai stopped. He took out his map and looked at it. "We have to keep going this way for about five miles, then we should be in Balar."

Tesaldia looked at the hills ahead of her. She really didn't want to walk anymore, but she would have to.

A loud screech rang through the air and Tesaldia looked up. Her eyes widened as a large dragon flew out of the trees. Tesaldia broke into a run, the foal behind her. She didn't know where Shai was but she didn't want to stop. She ducked into the trees but the dragon landed in front of her.

It glared at her and steam blew out of its flaring nostrils. Tesaldia tried to run the other direction but the dragon cut her off again. There was no water anywhere that Tesaldia could reach with her powers. She was doomed. Then she thought, the foal. Tesaldia shouted to the water and managed to get it to go from the foals back to the dragon. The dragon screeched in pain and backed away.

Tesaldia whipped water at the dragon over and over again. She would not stop until it was gone. Finally the dragon had enough and he flew off, but before he did he left out a mighty roar.

Tesaldia was shaking. Her hands felt weak. Shai came running up. "Are you okay," his voice sounded shaky.

Tesaldia nodded and looked at the foal. It stood there and left out a small nicker. Then the water enveloped the foal's entire body. Tesaldia was about to lunge forward when Shai stopped her. She looked at him, but didn't protest. Then the water grew larger and larger until it was a big ball. Then the water died down, but the foal was now a yearling! Tesaldia gasped, why?

"When the water horse gains trust in its owner, it grows."

"I saved it from the dragon."

Tesaldia smiled, her horse trusted her. She couldn't wait for the yearling to become an adult, then she would be able to start riding.

Tesaldia thought about the dragon. She knew this would not be the last time she would see it. She also knew that soon enough she would be challenged by the Vyrdaes himself.


	7. Town of Crime

Tesaldia had named her horse, Sharaes. Sharaes didn't need a lead rope anymore because she had taken to following Tesaldia around like a puppy.

Shai, Tesaldia, and Sharaes had gotten to Balar by sunset. The town was quiet and everything seemed to have a dark shadow hanging over it. Tesaldia hated this place and Shai seemed uncomfortable too.

A cold breeze blew through the town, making the bare streets and ally ways howl eerily. "Well, the people around here certainly give you a large welcome don't they," Tesaldia remarked.

Shai just shrugged. Tesaldia sighed, Shai was not helping her low spirits at all.

A door slammed as a young woman walked out of a shop. She looked at the two and came up to them. "What are you two doing here?"

Tesaldia stared at her, "Um, we're standing."

"Don't act smart with me," the woman sneered.

"Why is it too hard for you to understand?"

Tesaldia glared at the woman, she was not going to get pushed around. "You'd do best to watch your tongue."

"I can't, it's physically impossible, trust me on that one."

The woman spun around in a fury and stormed down the road. Shai looked at Tesaldia. "I wouldn't get to smart around here if I were you."

"Yes, but you're not me so it doesn't matter now does it."

Shai rolled his eyes and kept walking. He went up to a building and knocked. Tesaldia looked at the sign hanging above the building, it said, Halter Inn.

A man came to the door and looked at them. "What do you want?"

"We need a place to stay," Shai explained.

Why else would we come to an inn, Tesaldia thought, to go shopping. The man came out and took Sharaes back behind the inn. "Where's he taking her?"

"Don't worry," Shai tried to calm the hysterical Tesaldia, "He's just taking her to the stables at the back of the inn."

Tesaldia wasn't convinced. She did not like the feeling she was getting from this place.

Tesaldia and Shai walked around to the front of the Inn. Tesaldia was about to walk in when something hit her back. Tesaldia hit the hard ground and all of the wind was knocked out of her. Dirt had flown into her eye and now everything was dark. A loud ringing in her ears made it impossible to hear anything. The only thing Tesaldia could recognize was the cool feel of a blade on her throat.

Tesaldia heard Shai shout something but couldn't make out what he was saying. Tesaldia cringed as a rope bound her hands together, so tightly the rope cut into her skin and drew blood. Tesaldia couldn't think as her legs were tied and a cloth went over her eyes and another, into her mouth. Tesaldia started to fade in and out of unconsciousness, but before she was picked up and carried away she thought she heard a faint whinny.

When Tesaldia came to, everything was dark. She could feel the cloth over her eyes. Where was she?

Tesaldia was kicked over and she heard someone laughing. Hot blood ran down from her wrists where the ropes were. She was in such pain. It was unbearable. Then the cloth was ripped off of her eyes and she saw that she was in a small cellar but someone was standing in the doorway above.

"Well, little girl you will make us a bit of money."

Tesaldia tried to get up but she was immediately pushed back down. Where was Shai, was he there too? The cellar door was slammed and everything was dark again. She tried to get the cloth out of her mouth.

She pushed her tongue against the cloth until she had worked it out of her mouth. The sides of her mouth were cut and it hurt to close her mouth. Tesaldia tried to get the ropes off of her legs but it was no use.

Tesaldia sat for a long time before she thought of something. She pushed her hands down and under her body until she could pull them over her feet. Tesaldia then started to yank on the ropes on her legs until they came loose and she could get them off. She tried to work the ropes on her hands loose but it was too painful and she had to stop.

A loud thump made Tesaldia jump. Someone was above her. She tried to hear what the person was saying. "If we give this girl over to Vyrdaes, the reward is five thousand pylas."

Tesaldia gasped. Vyrdaes had put a bounty on her! Tesaldia heard the person walking toward the cellar door but they walked past it and Tesaldia breathed a sigh of relief. She had to get out of here but there was no use trying she knew. Even if she could get the cellar door open, she would be caught.

Tesaldia sat in the cellar most of the day before someone came to get her. He was tall and gangly and very ugly as was his wife who was standing by the stove. Tesaldia had heard them talking earlier that they would keep her and use her as a servant for a week before giving her to Vyrdaes.

That night Tesaldia spent her time in the cellar, chained up. She wished Shai was here. She cried the entire night and in the morning she had a splitting headache.

"Go get some water from the pump," the woman yelled and tossed a bucket at her. Tesaldia picked up the bucket and went outside.

Tesaldia wore a brace around her ankle that was attached to a chain anchored inside the house by the door. This chain allowed Tesaldia to move around but it also prevented her from escaping.

Tesaldia brought the water back inside and the woman snatched it from her. Tesaldia was then sent to bring in the fire wood. She walked slowly back in but tripped and sent the wood sprawling over the floor. The woman was furious and came over and yanked Tesaldia up by her arm.

Tesaldia picked up the fire wood, and her arm was now red and bleeding which made the task much more difficult. She wished she could go home and never be bothered by anyone ever again.

Tesaldia had to do many chores, she cleaned, cooked, fetched water, and did the clothes. If she did something wrong, she was slapped, beaten, or whipped depending on how mad the woman and man got at her.

Tesaldia wondered how much longer she would be able to take this.

Tesaldia was back in her cellar. Her entire body was raw, bruised, and bloody. She felt sick to her stomach and her head throbbed with pain. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to survive under these conditions. Tesaldia slowly fell asleep and all she could dream about was Palasade Lake.


	8. Lost Hope

Tesaldia sat in the cellar, her eyes were foggy with the lack of sleep. She had been here for five days and her entire body was exhausted. Her throat felt like sandpaper and she was sweating, mostly because she had become ill while she had been here.

A mouse scurried across the floor. Tesaldia didn't even notice it. She wanted to go home.

Sleep didn't come that night. Tesaldia just tossed and turned trying to get comfortable on the hard floor. Eventually she managed to find a comfortable position and she dozed off.

She didn't have much time to escape into a world of dreams because the mistress was soon coming for her. She pulled on Tesaldia's chains and Tesaldia slowly got up. She climbed out of the cellar and into the kitchen.

Tesaldia stood by the stove cooking breakfast. Everything was blurred in front of her eyes. She tried to keep track of things but lost control of a kettle of boiling water. The kettle fell and hit Tesaldia's already raw hand. She held onto the kettle though because she knew she would be spared no pitty and if the kettle fell she would be punished.

The rest of the morning was like torture. Tesaldia was sent to do countless chores. Tesaldia had taken a rest when no one was looking and it had helped, but only a little.

Tesaldia took all of her chances to escape the pain. When the mistress told her to collect corn, she would do so very quickly then she would rest in the garden until the mistress called for her. When she went to pump water from the well she would get a cool drink herself and let the water fall over the rest of her body, the mistress wouldn't notice because Tesaldia was sweating so much anyway.

Tesaldia was about to bring in the clothing from the line. The whole world swayed back and forth, and Tesaldia thought she was going to vomit. Tesaldia slowly shuffled back into the house. Then her mind snapped. Tesaldia couldn't take it anymore. She dropped the clothes and fell to the floor.

Even while she was unconscious Tesaldia could feel the harsh stings of the whip on her back. Then they stopped, and Tesaldia was dragged into the cellar.

Tesaldia didn't wake for a long time. When she did get up, she could see the light shining through the cellar door. It was morning. The rest that Tesaldia had gotten helped her tremendously. She didn't feel as sick and she could now easily walk straight.

Tesaldia didn't get out of the cellar until she was called to do so. The mistress had laid out breakfast. Tesaldia looked shocked. However, she didn't get the same breakfast. She got two slices of buttered toast and a glass of water.

Tesaldia gobbled down the food. She hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever. The cool water ran down her throat.

She looked at the water pitcher on the table. She had tried to use her powers once when she had the chance, but by that time she had been so weak it was impossible to control more than a cup of water.

The mistress looked at her and sneered. Tesaldia looked away. She would try to escape today.

Tesaldia looked out the window. The master had gone out, but the mistress was in the garden. Tesaldia looked around the house until she had found what she wanted. A pin.

Tesaldia fiddled with the brace on her ankle. She pushed the pin into the lock and shoved it in all different directions and then, the brace came off and fell to the ground.

Tesaldia stared in amazement, she had done it. Her joy was short lived as she heard the mistress coming. Tesaldia placed the brace by her leg and made it look like she was wearing it.

The mistress came in. "Girl, fetch me some water."

Tesaldia's face turned into a wretched grin. "You want water, well, here's your water."

Tesaldia had gone over to the table. She picked up the water pitcher and threw the water at the mistress. Soaked and furious the mistress grabbed the chain and yanked it toward her. The brace was the only thing that went toward the mistress though.

The mistress looked up more angry than ever before. "Why you little witch."

"At least I don't look like an old hag."

The mistress stared at Tesaldia, shocked by the callous remark. Tesaldia's eyes were flashing with excitement. She didn't have to take the abuse from this woman anymore.

Tesaldia leapt out of the way as the mistress lunged for her. "Come back here, you brat."

"Do you actually think I'm going to listen to you?"

"You better or else."

"Or else what, you can't do anything you haven't got the brains for it."

The mistress screamed and jumped again for Tesaldia, but Tesaldia was quicker than the old woman and moved. Tesaldia then ran to the door and flung it open. The world stretched in front of her and Tesaldia ran out of the house, and into the woods.

The woods seemed to go on forever. Tesaldia was weaving through the tall pine trees. No noise seemed to enter the forest. The silence was very peaceful and soon Tesaldia stopped running. She walked slowly her body hurt all over. She was about to rest when she stopped short. There right in front of her, was an aloe vera plant.

"What luck," Tesaldia screamed.

She ran over to it and ripped one of the leaves carefully open, then she let the clear liquid run onto her hands. She smeared the healing cream all over her body. It burned for a second and then cooled her entire body. The refreshing feel of the cream helped Tesaldia continue walking. She had to make it back to Balar.

Tesaldia walked straight, she did not even know if she was going in the right direction but she had a feeling she was. Her feet were tired but her body still felt cool from the aloe vera. She did not like the sticky feeling the aloe vera left on her skin, but it was better than having to deal with the pain.

A bird soared above the trees, Tesaldia couldn't see it, but she could hear its mournful cry. Tesaldia kept walking and then she started running. She could see the town, she could see Balar!

Tesaldia walked into the town and it was just like before, quiet. Tesaldia walked down the street and she went over to the Halter Inn. She knocked on the door. The same man came to the door again. "What do you want?"

She told him, "I'm looking for Shai and Sharaes."

"A boy and a water horse, right?"

"Yes, that's them."

"You might have some trouble finding them, they left three days ago."


	9. Water and Earth

Tesaldia looked at her feet as she walked. How could Shai do this to her? Tesaldia looked up, did he want Sharaes for himself? That had to be it, he wanted a water horse, he was jealous and probably got those people to come and take her away. Tesaldia was so angry. She would just have to get on without him. So she stomped off into the forest.

She didn't get far before she saw something. A horse was darting through the trees. "Sharaes, come here girl."

Sharaes let out a loud whinny and galloped toward Tesaldia. Tesaldia ran up to Sharaes and threw her arms around her neck. Then Tesaldia looked at Sharaes. "Where's Shai girl, where is he?"

"I'm right here."

Shai stood not far from Tesaldia covered in dirt and bruises. "Why did you leave without me?"

"I was going to try and find out who took you, but no one gave me any answers in Balar so I tried to find you myself, but I couldn't, so I decided to go back to Balar to see if there was any news about you but then Sharaes's halter broke and she dragged me for a bit before the halter snapped and she galloped off."

"I don't believe it."

"Tesaldia you have to believe it."

"Why should I, you expect me to believe no one in Balar would help you?"

"Tesaldia, you know how it is there, remember the Inn keeper and the woman, they didn't even want us in town, and they were nice."

Tesaldia thought about this. "I guess, it's true then, isn't it?"

"It sure is, if I wanted to leave you behind I would have left a long time ago and I'd be a lot farther by now."

"I guess."

Tesaldia now felt guilty for accusing Shai. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I know I'm acting stupid, it's just I was so miserable."

Now it was Shai's turn to feel guilty "It's okay, I understand," he said hastily.

"What are we going to do now, we can't go back to Balar and we can't go to any other town because Vyrdaes put a bounty on me."

"Yeah, I heard about that, well I guess the only thing for us to do is to go West, out of Thastaer, no one in Flodil will know us."

Tesaldia swallowed, she had never been to Flodil, but she had heard about it.

It was a large town strung out over a great deal of wooded land, and small clusters of villages were hidden amongst the trees. The forest was surrounded by large unforgiving mountains that had claimed many lives.

Tesaldia only nodded, that was the safest place for them right now. Vyrdaes would go to every town looking for her and telling people about the bounty, but if Vyrdaes went to Flodil he would most likely be killed; the people of Flodil hated Vyrdaes almost as much as Tesaldia did.

Tesaldia was about to say something when Sharaes became enveloped in water. Tesaldia gasped, she was changing again! Tesaldia watched as the water died down again, then she nearly fainted.

Sharaes was a bright blue roan, as bright as the ocean. Her face was a dark blue. Sharaes's mane and tail were a crisp white with water droplets on each strand; moving in every direction. The gold and silver streaks on her legs had turned into gold and silver shells. Her hooves were a metallic black. Her eyes were a soft rich brown.

Tesaldia smiled, Sharaes was full grown and she was more beautiful than ever before. "Wow, I can't believe that horse came out of that ugly egg," Shai chuckled.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she."

Shai looked at her. "Are you going to try to ride her?"

Tesaldia looked shocked. "How am I supposed to ride her with that water always flowing over her back?"

"People have done it before, when the elemental controllers were still around."

"Really, they rode water horses?"

Shai nodded. Tesaldia looked at Sharaes. "I can't, I need a bridle."

"No, you don't if a water horse trusts you enough to turn into an adult then they will trust you to guide them with your mind."

"My mind?"

"Yeah, just think of where you want to go, the bond between you two is so strong that she will know what you want."

"How can the bond between us be that strong, we have known each other for a little over a week?"

"You took care of her when she was only an egg, she could sense your presence and she trusted you when you saved her from the dragon when she was a foal and she trusts that you'll never leave because you came looking for her."

Tesaldia smiled, she finally had her dream horse. Then Tesaldia grimaced, she didn't doubt Sharaes would trust her and take her where she wanted to go, but could she stay on her back? Then Tesaldia decided, she would do it.

Tesaldia swung up onto Sharaes back. The water rushed over her legs and seemed to bind her there. Sharaes snorted and pawed. "All right girl, let's see what you can do."

Sharaes lunged forward but Tesaldia didn't have the joy of riding Sharaes for very long because she was soon hitting the hard earth. She stared at the sky. "Are you okay?"

Tesaldia brushed Shai away from her and stood up. She sighed. She couldn't hold onto the horse's mane. "Why can't I stay on?"

"Your powers aren't strong enough yet."

"What do you mean?"

"When your powers become stronger then you will be able to use the water to stay on the horse."

"Great, I'll never become that strong."

"Tesaldia, it's not muscle strength, it's mind strength."

"Oh, come one."

"It's true, try using your powers."

Tesaldia looked at him, then stood up. She held her arm out and tried to get the water on Sharaes to move. She slowly moved her arm closer to her body until a ball of water was in front of her, then she put her hands over the ball and held it there. It stayed for a second before breaking and spilling onto Tesaldia's hand. She groaned. "I'm never going to be able to do this."

"Tesaldia you just have to focus."

"Oh how would you know?"

"Trust me on this."

"Shai, you have no idea so why are you trying to give me advice."

"I'm giving you advice because I know about theses things."

"Again, how would you even begin to know?"

Shai stopped then he went over to a small rose. Then he put his hand over it, whispered a few words then moved his arm, the rose opened and vines stretched out of it and they twisted around a tree. Tesaldia gasped. "Shai, you can control and element."


	10. A Hidden Enemy

Tesaldia's jaw had dropped. Shai had never told her he could control an element. Why would he want to hide that from her?

"We need to keep going," Shai said suddenly.

"Why, what's the rush?"

"Everyone will be looking for you, with that bounty on your head, and the sooner we get to Flodil the better."

"Okay, let's go then."

Sharaes nickered at Tesaldia and then followed close behind her.

They had been walking for about an hour before Shai stopped. He lingered and Tesaldia knew he wanted to say something to her.

"What is it Shai?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, what would happen if we fought Vyrdaes?"

"We would get killed, he's more powerful than me and fire always has the advantage over earth."

"But you could beat him, he'd be weak against water."

"I can hardly control a ball of water, how will I beat Vyrdaes?"

Shai took this into consideration. He had not given the entire idea much thought. "You could train, and then we could beat Vyrdaes."

"I guess we could, but what about you?"

"I'll help you train."

"Really, you will?"

Shai nodded. "Now come one, we have to get going, as soon as we get to Flodil we can start your training."

Tesaldia ran after Shai, maybe there was some hope after all. She couldn't wait until they got to Flodil now.

Tesaldia stood behind Shai the entire way until they got to the mountains. Tesaldia stared up at them. "How will we get over them?"

"I don't know."

"Shai, what if you used your powers."

"How would that help us?"

"You could make a vine grow up the mountain, and we could use that."

"Hey, that's not a half bad idea."

"Well of course it isn't a bad idea, it was my idea."

"Oh well aren't we the modest one."

Tesaldia laughed. Then Shai moved his hand toward the ground and lifted it quickly upward. A large vine sprang out of the ground. He then moved his arm toward the mountain and it plunged up and over the mountain. Tesaldia stared then she groaned. "Shai we can't use the vine, Sharaes can't get over like that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I don't know then."

Tesaldia frowned then she thought of something. "Normal water may not be able to run up hill but do you think Sharaes could?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sharaes can turn almost completely into water."

"Hey, yeah she could do that."

Tesaldia turned to Sharaes. "Sharaes turn into water, head up the mountain and wait for us at the top."

Sharaes whinnied and water enveloped her whole body. Sharaes galloped up the mountain and Tesaldia and Shai started climbing using the vine.

It took ages to get up the mountain. They slipped on snow, mud, and loose rocks. Their hands started to turn raw from the vine.

When they did manage to get to the top of the mountain they were both exhausted. Shai collapsed by Tesaldia and they lay there in the snow. Tesaldia gasped for her breath as Sharaes came up to her. Sharaes sniffed Tesaldia's hair and snorted. "Oh Sharaes," Tesaldia complained, "That was so disgusting."

Sharaes whinnied as if laughing. Tesaldia wiped the horse spit out of her hair. Shai was laughing and Tesaldia threw a snowball at him. He jumped and then threw one at Tesaldia. She then put a snowball down his shirt. He quickly put his hands' up. "Okay, okay, you win."

Tesaldia smiled. She looked down the mountain. "Hey I can see a village over there."

Shai looked to where she was pointing. "Hey yeah, that's probably the closest village, we'll head for there."

Tesaldia leaned over the cliff staring at the village. Then she slipped. She screamed as she tumbled down the mountain side. Snow flew up all around her and she rolled faster and faster. She tried to grab the vine but it was too far away. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Then she screamed. "Sharaes, come here, help me."

Sharaes let out a shrill neigh and then plunged down the hill. Her hooves pounding against the snowy cliff side. Tesaldia tried to slow down by grabbing hold of large rocks or branches but it was no use, she just kept going. Sharaes finally reached Tesaldia but Sharaes couldn't stop either. The horse slipped and fell on the icy snow.

Shai was at the top of the mountain trying to figure out what to do. He decided on one thing. He dove down the hill, falling to his knees but getting up again. He ran falling and stumbling over rocks hidden under the blanket of white.

The three were sliding down the hill all unable to stop, until Tesaldia hit something hard. She felt a little dizzy but then shook off the feeling. Tesaldia stood up, her legs slightly shaky. She turned around to see what she had hit. It was a large snow snake.

It was like a snake only it was white with fur along it's back and on its head. It was almost as big as a dragon at about two hundred feet long. Sharaes got up and started snorting and tossing her head. "Sharaes be quiet."

Tesaldia ran over and held the mare's head. Shai got up. "Hey what are you doing?"

Tesaldia looked at him. "Shai, shut up, we ran into a Snow Snake."

Sharaes broke free of Tesaldia's grip and she leapt over the snake. Sharaes slipped and let out a deafening whinny. Tesaldia froze, that had done it, the snow snake had woken up.

Tesaldia was flung violently down the hill as the snakes large tail hit her. It lifted its head and let out a loud hiss. Shai scrambled down the hill, running as fast as he could. The snake plunged down the hill after them. It opened its mouth and bared its glistening fangs.

Tesaldia tripped as she tried to get away. Her mind was whirling. This was not what she had been expecting to find on the side of a mountain. Then Tesaldia fell and came to a stop. She turned around the snake was about to strike! Sharaes was rearing up, trying to frighten the snake, but it was no use. Shai stared, petrified, and unable to move. Tesaldia stared at the snake's bright eyes. It opened its mouth and lunged for her. Tesaldia screamed and put her hands in front of her as the snake plunged down.


	11. A Deadly Welcome

Tesaldia was crouched down for what seemed like forever. When she finally looked up, she saw the snake, an inch away from her head; frozen in a layer of ice. "What happened," she asked.

"You flung your arms out in front of you and the water came forward and hit the snake, and it froze instantly."

Tesaldia looked at the snake one more time. She shivered. This was only one of the many times she had stared death in the face, and Tesaldia knew it wouldn't be the last.

Shai, Tesaldia, and Sharaes started again down the mountain. They all managed to get to the bottom without any more problems.

Tesaldia's heart was still pounding. She had never been so scared. Even when she had to fight off Vyrdaes dragons'. She knew she had been lucky. "We should be getting close to the village we saw."

"How much farther do you think we'll have to walk," Tesaldia wondered.

"I don't know, a mile or two."

At that moment Sharaes stopped and snorted. Tesaldia turned around. "Sharaes come here, there's nothing to be afraid of."

As she said the words, she stepped backward and was suddenly in the air. She and Shai were hanging, twenty feet above the ground, in a net. "Okay, so I lied. There is something to be afraid of."

Sharaes started pacing and stomping her hooves on the ground. Then a large group of people came running out of the forest. Sharaes spooked and side stepped. "Sharaes, run," Tesaldia commanded her horse.

Sharaes hesitated and then went galloping into the forest, she wanted to stay with Tesaldia, but Tesaldia had given her a command. "Shai, what do you think they're going to do to us?"

"I don't know, but they might want to kill us for trespassing."

"Oh well, isn't that just reassuring."

Tesaldia looked down at the people who were walking in circles around the net. "Shai do something."

"Do what. I'm stuck in a net, same as you."

"Use your powers, make a vine come up or something."

"I can't, I don't have enough room and I used most of my energy when I made the vine go up the mountain."

"Again Shai, you are very reassuring."

"Why don't you use your powers?"

"Because I just used all of my energy freezing a giant snake."

"Oh yeah, well I guess we'll just have to sit here and hope that they won't kill us."

"You're a very negative person, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

Tesaldia sat in the net. She was thinking that coming to Flodil wasn't such a good idea after all.

After the people had walked around and around the net they finally let the net down. Shai and Tesaldia dropped to the ground with a thud. One of the people stood with a knife and he pointed it at Tesaldia. He started to walk forward when Sharaes came bursting out of the trees and she reared up in front of the person.

The water on Sharaes back was churning like the ocean during a storm. Her eyes were glinting with fury and her nostrils flared. She let out a shrill whinny, warning the people to stay away from her girl.

The person tried to walk forward again and Sharaes turned, as if to run. Instead Sharaes let out a mighty kick that sent the person flying. Sharaes snorted and dared others to come near.

"Sharaes can sense your fear Tesaldia, and she's trying to protect you."

Tesaldia looked at Sharaes. She had come back for her. Tesaldia jumped up. If Sharaes could fight then so could she. The group of people were standing there with their weapons in hand.

Then Tesaldia whispered to Sharaes. "Okay girl, let's show these people what we can really do."

Sharaes snorted and nodded her head, in agreement. Tesaldia moved ahead of Sharaes and waited, daring someone to step forward. Then two people charged out of the group toward Tesaldia. She acted quickly and raised her arms. "Water come to me."

The water lifted off of Sharaes back. "Now, destroy them."

The water rushed toward the people and knocked them back up against some trees. "Water, drown the rest of them, now."

Tesaldia watched as the water flew toward the people and carried them off into the forest.

Shai came up behind Tesaldia and put his hand on her shoulders. "That was amazing, I thought you said you weren't powerful."

"I guess I underestimated myself."

Shai laughed. Tesaldia turned around to face him. "Maybe there's some hope for me after all."

"Yeah, there just may be."

He smiled at her and she looked at Sharaes. "She's the real hero though, if it wasn't for her I couldn't have done what I did."

"Yeah, but you did help a little."

"Yes I did, just a little though."

Tesaldia and Shai both laughed. Then they sat down. Tesaldia couldn't believe what she had just done. It all seemed like a dream. A month ago she would have never guessed she was capable of doing such things.

The sun was starting to sink behind the mountains. It was a beautiful sight. Tesaldia felt happy. She felt she had done something important. Sharaes came over to Tesaldia's side. Tesaldia smiled as Sharaes laid down right beside her. Sharaes was the best horse in the world, she would never give her up; and Tesaldia couldn't ask for a better friend than Shai. At that moment Shai turned toward her. He stared at her and she looked at him. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering."

"What were you wondering?"

"Are you afraid to fight Vyrdaes anymore?"

"A little bit, but I think if I tried I could defeat him."

"You do?"

"Yeah, with a little bit of practice and a little bit of help, I think I could win."

Shai laughed again and looked at Sharaes. "Well you'll get all of the help you'll need from Sharaes."

"What about you," Tesaldia asked.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down."

"I know that now."

Shai smiled and looked at Tesaldia. She blushed and quickly looked away. Then Shai leaned toward Tesaldia, and kissed her on the cheek.


	12. Growing Power

Tesaldia sat near the river, her eyes were closed. She let her hands run through the water. The water rushed past Tesaldia's hands never stopping no matter what was in its way. Tesaldia knew she would not be able to turn back once she returned to Thastaer. She did not feel scared even though she knew there was a likely chance she would die.

Shai walked up behind her. "Hi, how's it going?"

"I think it's going quite good, I still don't think I'm ready for a real fight yet, but you never know."

"Yeah, I was wondering, do you think you're ready to try riding Sharaes again."

Tesaldia fell silent. She had not tried to ride Sharaes since the first time. She could not lie to Shai though. "I don't know, I might be ready, but I'm scared I'll fall off again."

"Hey, don't worry about it Sharaes can wait."

Shai got up and walked away. Tesaldia thought about what he said that Sharaes could wait. That wasn't fair. Sharaes had done everything for Tesaldia and she had saved her life more than once. She deserved this. Tesaldia swallowed and then ran after Shai.

She stood with Sharaes by her side moments later. "Now are you sure you're ready for this," Shai asked nervously.

"Of course I'm ready, I've learned to control water better than ever."

"Okay, mount up then, don't keep Sharaes waiting."

Tesaldia readied herself and then swung up onto Sharaes back. She closed her eyes and whispered. "Water keep me close to my horse and help me ride with her, and Sharaes, run swift and help me get to where I am needed."

The water rushed over Tesaldia and it bound her to Sharaes's back. Tesaldia held onto the wet mane and her hands seemed to become part of the mane. Tesaldia opened her eyes and thought of what she wanted and Sharaes was off. Her hooves pounded the ground and water flew from the horse and rider. In that instant they became one, both bound with the power of water. It was as if they had the same soul.

Moments later Tesaldia was whirling Sharaes around and galloping back toward Shai. Sharaes jumped and cleared a log laying in their path. Nothing could stop the pair.

Tesaldia stopped Sharaes and got off. She ran over to Shai and threw her arms around him. "Shai, I did it, I stayed on, I can really ride Sharaes."

"I know, I saw you two, you looked like you were flying."

Tesaldia stepped back, a smile stretching across her face. She had done it. She had ridden Sharaes. There would be no stopping her from now on. Then the smile vanished from Tesaldia's face. She stepped past Shai, her eyes glinting. "Vyrdaes, what do you want?"

"So I see you took the egg for yourself."

"What business is that of yours?"

"I'll make it my business because I want that horse."

"You're not going to get her."

"I will get what I want."

Vyrdaes went over to her and grabbed Tesaldia's arm and twisted it. Tesaldia winced in pain. Vyrdaes brought his face close to hers. "That horse will be mine, and either you join me or you die."

"I'll never help you, now let me go," Tesaldia screamed at him.

Shai couldn't just stand there, he was angry and went up to Vyrdaes. "Let her go, just wait, you're going to be the one that ends up dead."

"Is that so, well I think there will be another ending to both of your stories."

Tesaldia screamed. "Sharaes, help me."

Sharaes whinnied and reared up, she came down hard and hit Vyrdaes square on the shoulder. He yelled in pain then it was Tesaldia's turn to fight Vyrdaes. "Water destroy the evil, make him nothing more than a body."

She swung her arms around and water burst out of the ground and off of Sharaes back and rushed past her. The water did not hit Shai, actually it went around him and water rushed past him on every side. Sharaes was not hurt by the water and neither was Tesaldia. Vyrdaes whistled and a dragon swooped down.

Tesaldia diverted some of the water to the dragon, it screeched but Vyrdaes managed to fly away, just in time. If the dragon had not come, Vyrdaes would have been killed.

Tesaldia looked toward the sky. "Shai, I think I'm ready to fight Vyrdaes, but I cannot fight him and all of his guards and soldiers."

"Tesaldia, don't worry about that, when we do fight Vyrdaes I will take care of the soldiers."

"Shai, where did that water come from?"

"Your powers are so strong now you got the water from underground to come up."

Tesaldia felt a little shaky, that fight had taken a lot out of her. She sat down and breathed deeply. She felt scared. Not of Vyrdaes, or his dragons, but, of herself. She was scared she would become so powerful it would destroy her and she would turn out to be like Vyrdaes. She could not let that happen. She just couldn't.

That night Tesaldia slept heavily and she dreamed of Palasade Lake. She stood by the shore and she was looking into the blue water. Tesaldia looked up, Sharaes was on the other side of the lake whinnying to her, mournfully. Tesaldia tried to get to Sharaes but she didn't seem to go anywhere even though she was running as fast as she could. Then Tesaldia was inside Vyrdaes dungeon flames everywhere. She heard Vyrdaes laugh and she was huddled in a corner.

Tesaldia woke and sat up. She was sweating. Shai was sitting by her. "Are you okay, you were yelling and I thought something was wrong."

Tesaldia shook off the feeling. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Shai went back to bed and Tesaldia was left there sitting in the dark. She felt alone and scared. She took a few deep breaths before laying back down. She heard Sharaes snort and walk toward her. Sharaes could sense that Tesaldia was scared, and she wanted to comfort her. So Sharaes laid down beside Tesaldia and put her head by Tesaldia's.

Tesaldia looked at Sharaes and stroked her. Did the dream mean something? Tesaldia felt scared again. What if the dream meant she would lose Sharaes and Vyrdaes would kill her?

Tesaldia tried to shake the feeling off. It was ridiculous to think that Vyrdaes would take Sharaes away from her. Even though she tried to tell herself otherwise Tesaldia felt that there was something terribly wrong.


	13. Back to the Start

Tesaldia looked down. The mountain stretched beneath her. She swallowed. The three were setting out again. Tesaldia was going back to Thastaer.

The night before she had told Shai she wanted to go back, but now she wasn't so sure she was ready.

"Shai, how much farther do we have to go, my feet are killing me."

"Tesaldia, we have to go down the other side of the mountain."

"Can't we rest for a little bit?"

"I guess so."

Tesaldia sat down and rubbed her aching legs. She had wanted to ride Sharaes but Shai pointed out it would be too dangerous on a mountain, Tesaldia wasn't strong enough for that kind of maneuvering.

The three rested for a while and then continued down the mountain. It was hard and Tesaldia fell more times than she cared to count. Her hands were turning raw and her legs felt like jelly.

"Shai, are we almost at the bottom?"

"We have about one more mile to go, then we can rest."

Tesaldia groaned. She didn't even want to walk one more foot. Tesaldia looked toward the sky, it was a bright blue. She wished she could go back to Palasade Lake.

Tesaldia, Shai, and Sharaes were at the bottom of the mountain a while later. Shai, and Tesaldia were both panting from the effort, but Sharaes was bucking and ready to go.

"Let's just take a short break here, wake me up in three days."

"Tesaldia, we have to keep going if we want to get to Thastaer."

"Why do we have to rush there, why can't we just slowly wander over there?"

"Because we want to get there before everyone knows about the bounty on you."

"They probably know about it already. Vyrdaes won't take a chance with me."

"I guess not, but we need to find someone that hates Vyrdaes and will help us."

"Well that narrows it down to everybody in the world."

"Okay, okay, everyone may hate Vyrdaes, but some people want the money more."

"Shai, do you think if someone really hates Vyrdaes they'll want to help him?"

"Tesaldia, five thousand pylas is a lot of money for one girl."

"Well I guess I'm just that important," Tesaldia tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Only important until you refuse to help Vyrdaes, then he'll kill you."

"You are so negative. You always look at the dark side of things."

"It's kept me alive in Vyrdaes Castle for all of these years."

Tesaldia smirked at him. He was so cocky. She rolled her eyes and swung up onto Sharaes back. Shai looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to ride to Thastaer if we're in such a rush."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You can't just leave me here."

"Well then we'll ride double."

"Oh, great, I feel really safe now."

Nevertheless Shai got up behind Tesaldia and held onto her shoulders. She clucked and Sharaes lurched forward.

The three of them rode through the forests. It felt as if they were floating above the ground. Tesaldia didn't know how to get to Thastaer but she knew where she wanted to go and she trusted Sharaes to get them there safely.

Soon Sharaes was slowing to a stop. Tesaldia got off and so did Shai. Tesaldia walked forward. She had thought of the place where she had always felt safe. It felt as if no one else could come here. She stood by the shores of Palasade Lake. It stretched on into a never-ending blanket of water. The mist hung over the quiet lake all the time, even in the winter. It was so quiet, and the only noise was the soft sound of the water moving.

"Why did we come here, we can't stay at this lake."

Shai had broken into Tesaldia's thoughts.

"What's wrong with right here?"

"It's too open, besides, Vyrdaes will think of coming here to look for you."

"No, he won't, he will think it's too simple."

"Well, maybe he'll think, you'll think, he thinks it's too simple."

"Or maybe he'll think, I'll think, he'll think, I'll think it's too simple."

"Or maybe, you're ridiculous."

"Why thank you, that's very nice of you."

Shai laughed and went over to the woods to look around. Tesaldia was so close to her home it made it unbearable. She knew she couldn't go back home though. Life would be a long unending road of sorrow and fear until she defeated Vyrdaes.

Tesaldia looked at Shai as he collected sticks. He dragged sticks from the forest to a spot near the lake, finally Tesaldia asked what he was doing.

"I'm making a shelter."

"Why, we don't need one."

"What if it rains?"

"Well I'm water so it won't matter and you're earth so, you can water the dead matter inside your head."

He glared at her.

"Oh, ha, ha, that's very funny Tesaldia."

Tesaldia laughed, Shai was not one who could take a joke. He was too serious and logical. It made him a bit edgy and defensive when Tesaldia did make a joke. He finished bringing sticks from the forest and started stacking them up, to make something that looked like a house. The other thing about Shai that bothered Tesaldia was the fact that he thought he knew everything.

Shai had built the shelter in case it rained, but the sky was cloudless that night. Tesaldia lay on her back looking at the millions of stars that were in front of her. They twinkled and seemed to be so close, but when you went out to grab one they were too far away. The clear sky let Tesaldia think about things.

Tesaldia thought about Vyrdaes, she was not so ready to get into a fight with him now that it was near.

Tesaldia also thought about Sharaes, she was so brave and so caring, Tesaldia wouldn't trade her for anything else in the world.

Tesaldia thought about Shai, why did he want to help her? Was there some other motive, other than defeating Vyrdaes? Did Shai want to rule over Thastaer once Vyrdaes was killed? Maybe Shai was hoping that both she and Vyrdaes would die in the fight. Tesaldia shook this feeling off though, Shai would never do that to her.

Tesaldia yawned and stared at the lake. She had started her journey in Thastaer, but she hoped her journey would not end here. What if her story ended permanently? No, she wouldn't let that happen.

She was thinking about the lake as she started to doze off, she had been to many places since she had learned of her talent, but there was something magical about Palasade Lake.


	14. Shai's Egg

Tesaldia woke to the sound of birds chirping loudly. She rolled over but could not get back to sleep, so she got up. Tesaldia stretched and looked over at Shai, he was still sleeping. Tesaldia quietly collected some wood and started a fire.

She then snuck off to go find food. She couldn't take it from her parents because they didn't even have enough food for themselves. She would just have to find food somewhere else.

Tesaldia was in town, looking around. Most of the stores were still closed. She snuck around and looked at everything. Then she saw what she wanted. She snuck to the general store and quickly took a frying pan. She put that in her bag then she grabbed some eggs, ham, a few apples and was soon off.

She would have to steal her food and other things until she could fight Vyrdaes. Tesaldia looked at the market, once this was a happy place for her, now it was a dark place of fear, and despair.

Tesaldia got back to the camp without anyone seeing her, she would have to travel very early in the morning and very late at night to get their food, to avoid being caught.

Shai woke up when he smelt the ham and eggs cooking. He looked at the frying pan and licked his lips.

"Oh good, I'm starving, where did you get that stuff anyway?"

"I took it from the farmer's market down the road, I know its stealing but we can't do anything other than steal to survive right now."

"It doesn't matter, when is that going to be done, I'm dying here."

"Calm down, if you want to make breakfast faster then why don't you cook it yourself?"

Shai didn't say anything. He had been a servant in Vyrdaes's Castle for many years but he had never learned how to cook anything properly. He had always burned everything, even the most simple dishes.

Tesaldia finally took the ham off of the frying pan and threw half of it to Shai. Then she put one egg onto her knapsack then handed Shai the frying pan. He took it and practically inhaled his food.

"Shai, you act like you've never seen food before, now slow down."

"Well these last few days we haven't seen food."

Tesaldia shrugged as she ate. The ham and eggs were so delicious her mouth started to water. Then she took out the apples and gave them to Sharaes.

Tesaldia and Shai finished eating before Tesaldia cleaned up the mess and put out the fire. She waved away the smell of food cooking. She didn't want anyone to find them.

"That was probably the best thing I've ever eaten," Shai said as he laid down on the grass.

"Thanks, I learned to cook when I helped my mom around the house."

Shai's eyes were closed. Tesaldia looked at him and then nearly burst out into laughter. She knew what would keep Shai awake.

Tesaldia went over to the lake and got a big ball of water and walked over to Shai. She held it over him for a few moments and then let it drop.

Shai leapt into the air, shocked and freezing cold.

"Tesaldia, what did you do that for," Shai shouted.

"I thought you might need to cool down," she laughed hysterically.

Shai started to chase after Tesaldia. Tesaldia was fast and could turn on a dime. Shai lunged at her but missed. He went running after her and then went flying face first into the lake.

He surfaced and looked around, Tesaldia was laughing.

She stopped laughing, long enough so she could ask Shai what had happened. He groaned and dragged himself out of the lake.

"I don't know what happened, I think I tripped over something."

He went over to the bush and looked through it, then he kneeled down and reached his arms out. Then Shai revealed a bright shining egg.

Tesaldia looked at it and gasped. She came over to Shai and ran her hands over the egg's smooth surface.

"It's beautiful, look at the design, that's amazing."

The egg was a dark blue with large red veins running along the shell. The egg was warm, and there was a faint pulse.

"When do you think it will hatch?"

"I'd say in about a week, just because the pulse isn't very strong."

Tesaldia saw that Shai was excited about having his own egg. His eyes were bright and he didn't seem to notice that he was soaking wet anymore.

"What do you think it is going to be," Tesaldia asked Shai.

"It's impossible to tell before it hatches, unless you know who the parents were."

"Here's a question you can answer, what do you want it to be?"

"I've always wanted a dragon that would be nice, to be able to fly."

Tesaldia looked at the sky, she would probably be scared of falling and would get sick. She had wanted a dragon but now that she had Sharaes, she didn't care about dragons anymore.

Shai held the egg close to him. He wanted it to hatch soon, Tesaldia could tell by the look on his face.

"Can I keep it in your bag Tesaldia?"

"Sure, I won't mind carrying it around."

Shai went over to her bag and slipped the egg carefully inside. He buckled the bag and double checked it, he didn't want anything to happen to his egg. Tesaldia went over to him and picked up the bag and swung it onto her shoulder. The egg was much lighter than the egg Tesaldia had found.

Then Tesaldia had the feeling that the egg would turn out to be something other than a dragon. She looked at Shai, she hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed when his egg hatched.

"Are we ready to go," Shai asked.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd start moving toward Vyrdaes's Castle, then when you're ready to fight him, you won't have to travel all that distance to get to his castle."

Tesaldia just shrugged and Shai started walking and made sure Tesaldia was in his sight the whole time. He was not going to let anything happen to his egg.

He was thinking about the egg. Even if it wasn't a dragon, he would be happy.

Then he started to worry. He would not let this egg have the same fate as the last one he had raised.


	15. Captured

Tesaldia's scream woke Shai the next morning. They had made camp in a small grove of trees not far from the castle.

Shai jumped up. What was going on? He looked around. Sharaes was on a halter and was fighting the man that held her. Tesaldia had handcuffs on and her mouth was gagged.

Then Shai saw what was going on, Vyrdaes had found them and he was going to take them into the dungeon.

"Vyrdaes, it's you, what do you want?"

"I want this girl to cooperate with me, and you're going to help me."

"I'd never help you. I'd never throw my life away doing something for someone so evil."

"Then you will be used as a slave, not a servant."

"You can't control me."

"Oh no, I believe that you were signed over to me and you aren't eighteen."

"I won't help you and you won't ever make me."

"Well that's just too bad isn't it," an evil grin stretched across Vyrdaes's face.

Shai looked at him with a look of complete hatred. Shai wanted to run over and kill him. Shai knew that this was impossible, Tesaldia and Shai had camped too close to the castle, and now they were paying the consequences.

Shai was dragged after Tesaldia toward the castle. The gates opened up and they were hastily thrown inside.

Shai sat up against a wall of the dungeon. He hated it here. The smell was terrible and the hard floor didn't make the room any better. Icy water dripped off of the walls and landed on the two, making them shiver.

"I wonder what he's doing with Sharaes," Tesaldia said nervously.

"I don't know, but don't worry he wouldn't kill her, he wants her for himself, remember."

"I think Sharaes would rather die than be his horse."

Shai thought about this and sat down. He wondered what they could possibly do, but there was nothing. They were stuck in the dungeon and there was no mending the situation, they would just have to wait.

Shai laid down and tried to fall asleep. He held his egg close to him, Vyrdaes had not taken the egg because he had thought that the bag Shai had been holding, would only hold worthless junk. Shai smiled, well Vyrdaes had been wrong.

Shai rubbed the egg's shell and traced the design with his finger. He hoped it would hatch soon. Shai laid his hand on the shell. It was very warm and the pulse was quite strong. It was not ready to hatch though.

Tesaldia watched Shai as he sat with his egg. He acted like a mother hen protecting her egg. Tesaldia almost burst out laughing, imagining Shai as a giant chicken.

Then she heard the sound of footsteps. She got up and looked through the bars of the cell. The cook was hurrying down the aisle. She pushed the food under the cell door and was away before Tesaldia could say anything to her.

Tesaldia just shrugged and picked up her food. She shoved the other tray toward Shai. She smelt the food. It actually smelled good. They had not gotten any eating utensils so they were forced to eat with their hands.

Tesaldia gulped her food down. She had been so hungry. They hadn't had a decent meal for a long time. Tesaldia had noticed that her ribs were starting to show, and her hip bones protruded. She was sickened by this.

Tesaldia did not actually want to continue the journey. She just wanted to go home. Tesaldia wished none of these things had ever happened to her. She knew she could not back out though, because she had to defeat Vyrdaes, for her parent's sake. Tesaldia didn't know where her parents were, but she was sure they were probably working for Vyrdaes.

Tesaldia shivered. The dungeon was freezing cold and she was not wearing very thick clothing. She hoped that she would soon be able to leave this awful place.

Tesaldia pushed her tray back into the aisle once she had finished with it. She sat back down against the wall. She thought about all the things that had happened to her. She wondered if she would ever be able to lead a normal life. Tesaldia also wondered if she would live through the fight with Vyrdaes.

A few minutes passed before Tesaldia got up again. She walked over to the cell door. She looked at the lock. She wondered if she had anything to pick it with. Tesaldia looked through her bag and her pockets but she found nothing that would work.

Tesaldia walked back and forth. What was Vyrdaes doing? Was he planning to make them both into slaves, or just Shai? If she wasn't a slave, then what would he use her for. Tesaldia thought of a few things she wanted to do to Vyrdaes.

"Tesaldia will you stop pacing around like that, you're making me nervous."

"I can't help it, Shai, I can't stand the suspense."

"Just calm down and wait, he won't come any faster with you pacing around like that."

"I guess you're right."

Tesaldia tried to sit down, but was soon up and pacing around the dungeon again.

"Tesaldia, sit down."

"I can't sit still."

She shivered in the cold air of the dungeon. Maybe walking around would warm her up, she hoped so.

"Tesaldia, he'll come soon."

This did not reassure her. Vyrdaes could take days, or weeks, or even months. He had no reason to rush.

"What are you so nervous about anyway?"

"I just want to know what he's doing to Sharaes."

Tesaldia did not have to wait long for her answer because as soon as she went back to the cell door, she heard Vyrdaes shout something. There was a loud crack of a whip and a whinny of pain.


End file.
